The present invention relates to cookware vessels, in particular to cookware vessels having rivet attached handles.
Cookware vessels, such as pots pans and the like require handles so that they can be moved and manipulated by the cook. While such cookware vessels can be fabricated out of glass, ceramic material, and glass ceramics and porcelain coated metal, the preferred materials of construction for the greatest versatility are metals. Likewise it is desirable that the handle is also metallic, or at least has the principle structural component or the flange portion that is connected directly to the cooking vessel is formed of metal. While it is possible to form a cookware vessel with an integral handle by drawing and deforming a pliable metal sheet, the more common method is to first form the fluid containing cooking vessel and to then attach the handle. This allows for the handle to be constructed from a wider variety of shapes, as well as the use of multiple and different materials than the cookware vessel itself. As the handle must support the weight of the cookware vessel and the contents, which can be considerable if it is full of liquid, the bond between the handle and the cooking vessel must be strong and durable. While it is possible to weld a handle onto the outside of the cookware vessel, attachment with multiple rivets is the preferred assembly method as this process can be highly automated and produces a uniformly consistent aesthetic appearance in each product produced. While rivets can be avoided in some instances by spot welding a handle to the side wall of a cooking vessel, it then becomes desirable to use a multiple component handle to cover the spot weld location on the outside of the pan. Thus, frequently for light weight thin aluminum cookware a separate handle is attached by one or more screws to a flange that is spot welded to the outside of the cooking vessel wall. The handle will frequently have a canopy that extends over the sport welded flange, thus covering up the welding marks. Such screwed on handles have a less durable appearance, with the potential for the screws to loosen with abuse and poor attention to maintenance.
Although rivet connected handles are ideally suited for heavier duty cookware, in part because they convey the impression of durability to the consumer, they do have a number of drawbacks. The major drawback to rivets is that the rivet heads protrude into the interior of the cooking vessel. Though many consumers have grown accustomed to this appearance, the inward extending portion of the rivet can be more difficult to clean as for example when the inside of the cookware has a fluoropolymer non-stick coating and the rivets do not. In addition, debris can accumulate and char at the margin between the rivet and the interior cooking vessel surface, requiring extra care and more frequent attention by the consumer or professional cook in cleaning.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide a durable means for attaching cookware handle to the sides and lids of cookware, having the strength of rivets, yet that is aesthetically improved with at least a minimized appearance of the rivets.
It is a further object of the invention to provide cookware that is easier to clean as well as more sanitary.